Papi
Papi (パピ Papi) is a harpy and is the second housemate. She is petite and physically appears to be much younger than the other girls, even though she is the same age as they are (harpies have evolved with smaller, slimmer bodies to enable flight and generally have a much less mature manner than other races). She has a human body, but halfway down her upper arms they turn into feather-covered wings. Her wings and hair are light blue, and her eyes are brown. Like a bat, she has a free thumb with a claw, so she can to some extent use the wing as a hand, but she always has trouble in maintaining a secure grip. However, she has gained considerable skill with the controller for Kimihito's Nintendo Wii;8 sometimes she gives up and uses the controller with her feet. Her legs start to get covered with light brown scales by mid-thigh and her elongated feet have only three toes that end in rather impressive talons like a bird's feet. She is good-natured, happy and playful, but she is unfortunately a "birdbrain" with a very short attention span (taken to an extreme as she will sometimes forget anything she was doing after only taking three steps and even less long-term memory in Chapter 28 after being carried by Kimihito for a distance she was able to remember a great deal about her past),28 so she has trouble learning and remembering any kind of rules.3 This gives her quite a childlike personality, and she actually enjoys playing with the local children. Despite her small frame, she is able to get considerable loads airborne—she can carry Kimihito for a decent distance,24 and even Miia for a short trip.5. Throughout the manga, Papi has also shown to have very strong maternal instincts, be it caring for Suu, the local children she interacts with or a group of chicks at a farm outside of Onsen Town.33 In Chapter 28, it is revealed that harpies are a migratory species that do not remain in one place (or, in the case of personal relationships, with one person) for very long, so in the case of finding a human male to mate with, they "mate with lots of human males. That way, they bring all kinds of new blood into their tribe."28 In the Volume 7 Epilogue, Papi's mother's husband is revealed to be the local chief of police, but whether he is Papi's actual father is unknown at this time. Originally, the harpies were reluctant to take part in the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Accord program; however, Papi ran away from home "to give it a try" and seems to be the first of her species to want to remain permanently in one place with one human male.28 However, at the end of Chapter 28, Papi's mother revealed that she's always been faithful to her husband, because firstly, as a "birdbrain" like Papi, she immediately forgot the rule to not to stay with the same man (Papi's father) for too much time, but especially because harpies don't follow any rules and so there isn't any problem for Papi to stay with Kurusu.28 She refers to Kimihito as Boss (ご主人 Goshujin) (due to Ms. Smith's telling her that Kimihito was "the boss") and Master in the English Dub. Category:People Category:Toons Category:Harpies Category:Liminals